Watashi no Hero Academia
by Yorume
Summary: The story of Boku no Hero Academia from the perspective of Itsuka Kendou. From the moment of her entrance exam up to the end of the story. Class 1-B is kinda under represented so enjoy this.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back to Watashi no Hero Neo! This is the first chapter, it will end at roughly the same point in time as the original, right before the UA entrance exam day. This almost would have never come out but here but reading chapter 194 kinda spark me a giant need to write after getting two fangasm in a row(Joined training of 1-B andt 1-A and Shinsou trying to transfer). Also this was the easy to rewrite, since it the real problems start in chapter 2. On another note, I was dissapointed that UA stands for nothing, its just a pun, said backward, it sounds like eiyuu which means hero. But enough trivia, on to the story**

 **I only own a volume of the manga but the rest belongs to Horikoshi**

A long time ago, in China, a baby of light was born. Soon after many people started to manifest supernatural abilities and as time passed the supernatural became the ordinary. Super power became a word too long to say in casual conversations and so their were now dubbed quirks. Unexpected solutions to problems arrived, sadly causing a slow in technology. Why would someone research and develop an alternative to what is currently existing when someone would most likely have a power able to do the exact same in no time thanks to an innate ability. So space travel was never properly founded and humans(if all the quirk evolution would still allow this denomination) stayed within their home planet. But with new way to commit evil, a new profession was needed. A group of vigilante took in their hands matter that the government wouldn't allow. Yet people acclaimed these new peacekeepers as Heroes. These heroes did so much for the community that the government hired them and the dream that so many kids have wished during their childhood became a reality. Hero was not only a career path but also a financially viable one. Sadly not everyone was gifted a quirk. 20% of the population would learn by the age of 4,a reality of the world, that the world is an unfair place. Yet one green haired boy never let this fact discourage him from chasing his dreams. But this is not his story, someone named Kohei Horikoshi already wrote this story. This is the story of a young girl who had a quirk. But despite their difference they have one thing in common, they dream.

8 years before the events of Macademia

A young girl with bright orange hair was looking at something she had liked eversince she was young, a motorcycle. She thought that these vehicles were the transportation method of dreams. It was a black, so shiny you could see your face on it, suddenly a red blue yellow shadow was reflected on the motorcycle. This made the young motorcycle loving girl turned around and started to chase it in the streets among a crowd of various people, civilians, other kids, journalists, youtubers, ect. you may be ask yourself why such a big crowd. To admire the hero who inspired heroes to be heroes All Might fight a villain.

"All I wanted was to be left alone reading fics on a particular website! With my quirk I cannot do any proper jobs in society" yelled a man with a long black beard and messy that was chocking a young police officer.

"...elp me..." cried the poor young man while trying to free himself by cutting the beard chocking him. Sadly for him the beard was hard as a rock **(sorry I needed a useless quirk but with enough potential to make some sort of villain.)**

"Fear not honest young policer" a deep loud voice said.

"Cause I am here" the deep loud voice belonging to a tall man with blond hair. He was wearing a red,white suit. with a blue cape. He was really muscular. His hair is short but in the middle there are two spikes that looked a rabbit ears. despite it, the style suit him very well. It gave him a majestic aura. He is the symbol of Peace. All Might!

In less than a second he freed the young police officer from what was trying to kill him. In the remaining of the second, All Might tackle the man to the ground coffing him leaving him in the custody of the freshly arrived cops. Before the time when police officers could thank him he jumped away higher than the tallest skyscrapper in near sight to save someone else be it someone held captured by a vicious villain or just a kitten stuck in a tree. For our young girl with orange girl, it was not the first time seeing this man in admired him and decided that one day she will be a hero just like him. This girl is named Itsuka Kendou and this is her story.

Present time, Chiba prefecture

Itsuka is now 15 years old, she tied her hair in a side ponytail. she is wearing something very casual as she runs back home from her karate practice. Usually she would be too much tired to run and walk all the way home, muscle aching wishing she had a motorcycle. However tomorrow, she would need all her strength both physical and mental because it will be the most important day in her life so far, the day that will determine at which high school she is going and most importantly whether or not she will be able to take a step towards a dream she had cherished since childhood, the dream of becoming a Hero. After reviewing her study notes a bit, she went to sleep.

Tomorrow she would go take the UA entrance exam. The exam that had a really low passing rate but if you manage to enter you would be allowed to study in the school renowned for its hero program. It will be challenge, but I will take it head on, held high, thought Itsuka as she fell asleep/


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the second chapter of Watashi no Hero Academia, time to fixed it and it will endthe same place the original ended, after Itsuka got her letter of UA.**

 **P.S Did anyone read the movie preview chapter? All Might was a bit of a scum, Melissa asked him if she can be a hero without a quirk and he was sure thing girl and a few years later when Izuku asked him the exact same question, he told him to be realistic(but he kinda redeem himself by giving him his quirk, later).**

 **I own nothing**

Today was the highschool entrance entrance exams in all Japan. Some middle schoolers went to normal high schools hoping to live the romantic funny adventures that are way and I mean way to often depicted in manga and anime and light novels. However, Itsuka Kendou had a dream, becoming a hero and the first step to achieve her goal was to enter the number 1 Hero Academy, the one that All Might, the Symbol of Peace is rumored to have attended; U.A.

She woke up early, be it because of excitement or merely because of the saying, the early bird gets the worm, she doesnt know it yet, after taking a shower and getting dressed, she went and made herself a black coffee, her favourite drink as well as a healthy breakfast who will give her the energy she needs for the day. You could hear the news playing on the TV. Recently the media had mostly been talking about a series of murderer of heroes throughout Japan. The police and the media(mostly the media) called this murdrerer the Hero Killer and since witnesses heard his name he became Hero Killer Stain. A weird aspect of him is that Stain only attack heroes, a passerby who would not get in his way would leave alive. You could think that this is a normal morning for Itsuka, but she was super excited and ready for the exam.

Arrived at UA, she headed towards the exam she walked through the halls trying to find the room for the written exam, she noticed someone who looked lost. He looked like a middle schooler like her. A particular trait was his silver hair.

"Where is that damn class?" mumbled the silver-haired man.

Wanting to help the poor guy, Itsuka asked him where his class was.

" Its number 6012. I have been searching the floor since 10 a.m! It's 10:30 now! No room in the 6000 only in the 1000 !"

"Well, its the first floor. Rooms in the 6000 are at the sixth floor" The man didn't seem really smart to Itsuka as she continued

"My exam room is also in this room, lets go the way, my name is Itsuka Kendou"

"Thank you. My name is Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu. Nice meeting you Kendou"

" Your first name is the same as your last? Well thats original but there are some people named Jack Jackson for example so it's no really strange."

"Well, about it. My parents thought I was going to be stupid so they gave me an easier name to remember. They heard about a mad doctor that was saying his own name a lot because he might forgot. Had happened before according to him"

 _"Well, he sure looks stupid. Like the doctor he mentionned. What was his name? Mundo?"_

Our duo of wannabe heroes entered the classroom, with being late. One student was late and couldn't attend the exam. But after 2 hours and different questions about different subjects the exam finally ended.

"Hey Kendou! How did you find the exam?" asked Tetsu-times-4.

"Meh, pretty easy it was not that complex."

"Are you kidding me? What was the answer of the last math problem:As shown in the diagram to the right, line segment A aligns itself periodically into a cube, and atoms are located at each vertex. Within, forming a uniform crystal lattice structure, Na, K, and other alkali metals attack the crystal lattice. Within the cube, focus on a certain atom A and within the points in the nearby space, let D represent the area that comprises the atoms closest to A. Find the volume of D."

"Ah this one was tricky. It seems like a college problem but it could be solved with middle schooler knowledge. This answer was **(go read Assassination Classroom!)**.

As the students kept chatting, the teacher announced them that the exam was not over. Those who want to participate in the hero exam but go to the auditorium, those who want to take the buisness class go to the lecture hall of the second building and those who want to take the Support courses to the mechanial laboratory in the room 0012384

Once arrived in the auditorium, Itsuka was given a number and sat at her designed place. Once everybody had taken a sit, the lights shut down and right after the spotlight illuminated a Pro-Hero knows as Present Mic who use his quirk to igve the instructions

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO MY LIVE SHOW. EVERYBOY SAY HEY!"

dead silence

"I'VE GOT SHIVERS DOWN MY SPINE, TOO, LISTENERS! ALL RIGHT EXAMINERS. I'M GONNA YOU THE LOW DOWN ON HOW THIS'LL YOU READY?"

A loud yes from the candidates could be heard

I am going the skip the rest. I am just re-writing the manga right now.

Now, without adding anything else. Now lets go the main event, The robot crushing. You know the drill. Kill robots gets points. But here is a longer more detailled explanation. some robots are worth 1 point other are worth 2 points. they are easy to killed. At the end there is a special robot, a dangerous killing machine, able to kill you if you are not ready. He is however worth 0 points. Since there is no points afforded and there is no know method to gain points in this phase other than killing this faux-villains it is better to ignore the giant robot.

 **Itsuka POV**

After changing in my gym clothes, I am now standing among the others candidates of this section. I don't anybody and I don't think it would be a good idea to bother them when everyone is trying to focus. Some are doing breathing exercises others are just trying not showing how nervous they are. I look around a bit. I see TetsuTetsu cleary bother by an obnoxious blond guy. After Tetsutestu chase him off, the blonde teen started walking toward me a big smile on his face.

"Hello there. Are you ready for the test",said the blonde guy as he got ready for a high-five

"Sure thing, lets do our best", i replied as a I send the high-five back

 **"READY SET GO"**

Ah, I am not ready! What do I do. A robot is already on me. No. I was not ready. Another one oh no! That's it I failed the exam. Wait what is that blonde guy doing. More importantly, that is my quirk. Hey nice we have similar quirks. He just smashed a robot, and than another one before reaching another one while his body transformed itself into steel and he knocks another robot. I however see 2 blasts. It looks like Tetsutetsu also hit the same robot. Coincidentally he also has a steel body. Hey Hey I got you figured out blonde guy.

"What you have the same quirk as me?! yelled a frustrated TetsuTetsu.

"No, he just have a copy power" I clarified

"Indeed, you got me the great Neito Monoma. This is my quirk. Yours are not that bad but nothing tops mine"

I don't have time to waste with him. I need to get some points. But where are the around look around. Here are some. Time to use my quirk. Large Hands. My hands get bigger, a lot bigger that's it. why am i thinking of what my quirk is doing I have use it since I was 4 years old. Here I go. Time for Itsuka Kendou to shine. Watch me closely pro-heroes, judges and everyone else!

What! Is! Happening!? Their is this guy with blonde hair making explosions left and right, destroying way too many robots for anyone to score a decent score, dammit I barely have 20 points, what will I do? And to make matter even worse, their are debris be it on fire or not flying all around the arena, like a mini meteor show, dammit. Someone will get hurt! And the cherry on top he is really fast blasting from one robot to the next, getting too close to him was too dangerous, I would be lucky to get 5 mores. Too bad I cant be like Tetsutetsu who can transform into steel and continue killing robots in safety. Thanks to my martial arts training, I could avoid the debris, unfortunately its not the same for everyone. Guess since nobody is stopping him, I have to help them. I use my quirk to make my hands bigger and shield them form the debris. I still managed to get a few points with my giant hands karate chops but by the end of the exam, my hands were suffering like crazy. I am going to be in hell of pain once my fist get back to normal size and all the wounds will stack on each other. I dont want to imagine it, maybe I could spent the next weeks, what am I saying months to heal myself but keeping my quirk activate for that long will be impossible.

Suddenly I felt a kiss on my hands and the pain got away. It was the rescue hero Recovery Girl. Thank you very much. As I left the school a lot of people were passing by me saying thank you. I guess this day was not a complete failure, 25 points wont be enough to pass. I have to start looking for another high school. Ashford Academy and a certain highschool seem like good choices.

 **A few weeks later**

Finally. Looks like the exam was not only scored by how many villains I beat. There were also rescue points. Shielding people form the debris got me a lot of points. I got 25 villain points and 40 rescue points. I am in the top five. All Might himself to go to U.A by a hologram mail. well i think everybody got the same message by All Might. I will be in class B.

This is my Hero Academia(Watashi no Hero Academia)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I am Yorume, I will try to post 2 chapters, this one included before University takes another shot at killing me. They almost did it last spring with 4 exams in 3 days, 2 of 3 hours back to back. Chapter 195 is a godsent for this fic. Cant wait to see my boy Shinsou, my girl Itsuka and the rest of Class 1-B shine for once**

 **As always I own nothing but my mind**

 **Last rewrite of the old terrible chapters**

"Go Beyond! Plus Ultra! " dialog in Japanese

" _Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!_ " dialog in Italic is spoken in English

 **Itsuka P.O.V**

Today is my first day at the high school for Heroes U.A. Time to go for class. What do I have for first period? Whatever it will probably be like all the other highschools first period. Just some introduction. We are a school for heroes but we are still young teens students. I also wonder who will be in my class. i heard that there were some students who got in with a recommendation. Damn. If I want to be a great hero, I will need to surpass them. There are also some transfer students. The mysterious transfer students of anime and manga ready to steal the heart of the rainbow colored main protagonist leaving a childhood friend(or a sister) in the dust.

"Hello Miss. Could you help me"

Someone grabed my arm and was talking to me. It is a small girl with blonde hair and horns. Judging by her accent, she is not japanese probably English. Perhaps I can her with my middle school english.

"Herro. What is youl plobrem?" **(I AM SORRY! but hey Engrish. I will use normal english next time)**

 _"I am from America and i still have some difficulties reading the map of the campus. Could you show me where is Class 1-B"_

 _"I also am in Class 1-B. Lets go togheter. By the way my name is Kendou Itsuka. Feel free to call me Itsuka"_

 _"Thank you Itsuka. My name is Pony"._

I continue my way to the classroom now with a new friend. We talked a bit. I helped her improve her japanese and she helped me improve my english. As we pass in front of Class 1-A, I heard 2 people yelling. Just something about someone putting his feet on his desk. I think I will still hear them in class since they are so loud and 1-B is just a few meters away. I enter the class. and I already see Monoma bragging about something. And Tetsutetsu. Looks like he already found a friend in a form of a student with visible teeths. I sat at my desk. I am next to a girl with black hair. Time to make some friends.

"Hello. My name is Kendou"

She was fidgeting, probably shy type.

"My name is Kodai. Nice to meet you."

"Hope we get along."

Suddenly, I see someone much older than the rest of us. Probably a teacher. Surely also a hero. Did I see him on tv once? I should remember these fangs. They gave him an intimidating look. He went to the teacher desk and started speaking

"Hello Class 1-B. My name is Kan Seijuro, I will be your teacher for this year. When I look at you, I saw people with potential. Naturally consider you all pass the exam. But don't think for a minute, you have proven yourself, nor to me,nor to the rest of UA, you merely have taken a baby step. But as they say you can run a marathon with baby steps if you don't stop"

But nobody says this!

"I said it"

Can he read minds?

"No I cannot read minds, you are just too easy to read. And here is the first of your shortcommings. I will try to do my best to make you amazing heroes but only you can take the steps needed to reach your goal. The curiculum here at UA is hard, but some of you will manage it, I think, I hope so, please don't let this class be like the class Aizawa had last year."

He had a small sweatdrop thinking about this.

"but enough pleasantries and lets go to the lecture hall for the welcoming ceremony" Under his breath, he added"I hope Aizawa and and his class show up today"

On my way to the entrance ceremony, I talked a bit with Kodai. Her name is Yui Kodai. Turns out our quirks are really similar as we both can alter our size, but as I am only capable of making my hands bigger, she is able to alter the size of her body, making her larger or smaller.

As I arrive in the lecture hall I sat oon the 1-B area. Looks like 1-A is not here yet. But wow, there are so many students here. Two of them caught my interest, one a purple hair guy looking away before turning to 1-A/B sections with a look of envy in his eyes. The second one is a pink haired girl, similar to another girl back in Chiba Middle School, tinkering with something completely oblivious to her surroundings. At teacher even had to hit her to make her pay attention.

A small mouse, went to the microphone.

"Hello everyone! I am Nedzu, the principal of UA academy. I am all very happy to see you here, waiting to"

"DIE!"

A loud voice shouted from outside. I hear Kan sensei muttering under his breath"I guess Aizawa class has someone really passionate."

Nedzu resumed his speech

" Well looks like class 1-A is once again late for my speech"

Someone else interruped, sadly someone for our class

"Ha Ha Ha! 1-A cant follow the rules and our disrepecting our principal by not showing to his speech. This serve to demonstra..."

I couldnt take it anymore. I karate chopped the pompus Monoma before its gets even worse while excusing our class for his stupid behavior. A few members of my class thanked me silently and the speech could continue.

"After this little intermission, lets continue our ceremony. As you know, UA is a school well known for it's Hero program. It's a tough one, difficult for enter and a lot of students drop or get expelled. But dont worry Hero Class, this is as bad for everybody. You of the general classes, you may want to join the hero course, but beware this path will be hard and even if you dont want to be a hero, the class will be hard, better start studying and not get behind in work. Same apply for you, Business Class, promoting Heroes and the gadgets is not an easy task and the competition is fierce. Last but not least you of the support class will have your creativity, ingenuity challenged every step of the way. This is UA, climbing a mountain just to see another one making the one you just climb seem like a small hill. But that what it means to go BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA!

"PLUS ULTRA" yelled back the rest of the first year. This only one who wasnt yelling was the pink haired girl who resumed tinkering her machine, she had probably done it since the begging of the ceremony.

"Now as you may have heard, there is someone special teaching here at UA, lets welcome him with a Plus Ultra. Ladies and gentlemen here comes ALL MIGHT"

"Plus Ultra"

...

...

...

"Where has he run off this time, I guess the ceremony ended early, bye bye good luck back to class" sighed Nedzu.

 **Back to class third person POV**

Everyone of 1-B made it back to their class, a lot of people were talking about Itsuka and her chop with Monoma as well as the reason of 1-A and All Might absence from the ceremony, before the teacher came back with sheets of papers. He went to his desk and dropping the paper loudly making the class going silent before addressing them

"Lets get rid of the boring stuff before continuing our day. Time to decide the class representative. Some schools like Shiketsu let the teacher decide but here at UA we let you decide, therefore if something goes bad we can blame you instead. The common way to do it would be to a secret vote, but I got a better idea. On mission heroes will be forced to team up on the stop and a leader will be decided on the spot so lets decide the class representatives by a public vote. Also let make things faster, you are not allowed to vote for yourself. So decide who will be president."

The class went silent. It was just the first day, nobody knew nobody. Some students made sign to others students to make them nominate them and they will also nominate them. A glare from Kan discouraged this practice before someone actually did it. The silent was broke by a white haired girl named Reiko Yanagi, who pointed towards her choice and said in a spooky voice"Kendou"

"Hey thats actually a good choice" said Setsuna

"yeah I approve this" said Kodai

" _Nice!_ She helped me find the class and I believe she will keep Monoma in check."

As Pony finished her sentence everybody look at Monoma with a grin on his face, like he was already representative

"Yeah we are going to need her" said the rest of class, Monoma and Kendou excluded

as the class decide to make Itsuka class representative, Monoma went to her to congratulate her and boasting about how good of a class vice-president he would be.

After the class vice-president was elected, they went to normal high school class

 **Bonus points for you if you know who was the girl who also went to Chiba Middle School**


	4. Chapter 4 The Quirks of Class 1-B

Here are the quirks of Class 1-B. Only a few have been shown in the manga so far so most of the quirks will be describe based solely of their name. This also means that the story will go a bit occ for some quirks that are yet to be revealed. So if i continue writing the story and a quirk is revealed, i will continue the story with the official quirk

1- Juzo Honenuki Quirk: Quick softeness: He can make things softer by touching them. The most used appplication is touching the ground to make quick sand

2- Shihai Kuroiro Quirk: Black: He is able to merge with anything Black. My inital guess was way off but damn I am happy, cause I like this quirk. it kinda reminds me of Black Sabath from Jojo Vento Aureo.

3- Ibara Shiozaki: Quirk Vines: She can grow vines on her head, which she than can extend and use for different purposes.

4- Itsuka Kendou Quirk: Big Hands, it allows her to enlarge her hands to a gigantic size. Enlarging her hands also increase her strength proportionally to the size. Since she is the protagonist of this story,remember at least her quirk.

5-Neito Monoma Quirk: CopyCat: it allows him to copy the quirk of someone he touches for 5 minutes. He can copy multiples ones at the time but he can only use one at the time.

6-Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu: Quirk Steel: it allows him to turn his body into steel, increasing offense and defense.

7-Togaru Kamakiri: Quirk Sharp blade He can transform his hands into scythes which he uses to slash things

8-Hiryu Rin: Quirk: Scales He can form scales on his body. He can also throw the scales

9- Sen Kaibara: quirk Swiveling; Power increase ability

10- Pony Tsunotori: Horn cannon, she can charges a blast between her horns(think hollow ichigo celo against Ulquiorra) Yep I ignore all the indication of horse

11-Jurota Shishida quirk Beast He can transform into a beast increasing all his physical abilites and senses but transformed he gets high(hey thats what is said, I dont think he does drugs). A bitt off from my inital guess, of him being just like the beast of the X-Men

12- Yui Kodai: Quirk Size she can change her size, making her bigger or smaller

13- Manga Fukidashi: Quirk comic: He can make things he draw come to life. He must however speak the onomatopea(Bang, Boom, and other sound effects) in order to have an effect. Example, if he draws a bomb, the explosion won't have have an effect unless he says Boom. The stronger the sound effect the heavier the effect

14- Nirengeki Shoda: Quirk Twin Impact. When he punches something after the first impact another more powerful come right after

15-Setsuna Tokage Quirk Autotomy She can grow limbs and detach them

16- Yosetsu Awase Quirk Weld He can fuse 2 things by touching them, be it 2 different things becoming one or himself and another thing fusing them together.

17- Kosei Tsuburaba: Quirk Solid air he can make the air he blows become solid.

18-Kojiro Bondo: quirk Cemendine: He can spray cement out of his head which solidify really fast

19- Reiko Yanagi: quirk Poltergeist. She is able to turn into a spirit, granting her flying abilities and an immaterial form.

20- Kinoki Komori: Quirk: Mushroom. This was the most difficult one to give abilities since the entrance exam is based on combat ability and I don't know a lot about mushroom. She can grow mushroom out of her hands. They can be edible, toxic or allows you to increase/decrease your size, Mario style.

Yeah it took longer than expected.

See you next time :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone I am Yorume. Here is another chapter of Watashi no Hero Academia!**

 **Like always I own nothing**

Today is the second day of school at UA. Since it is quite early in the morning, most students still are getting ready to go to school. But not all students. Class presidents needed to come early to help homeroom teachers. Ituka Kendou, the class president of 1-B, the second hero course is one of those students. Arrived at school, she went to the cafeteria and order herself her favourite drink, a black coffee to wake up better. The only people in the cafeteria were the other class presidents. She went to a table and start talking with the other students nearby.

"Hi, my name is Itsuka Kendou, I am of class 1-B, Nice to meet you"

"Hello fellow first year, I am Tenya Iida of class 1-A. Nice meeting a fellow first year!" said a tall man with glasses

"Why didnt you guys come to the entrance ceremony"

"Aizawa sensei did us a quirk apprenhension test"

"Same Aizawa I had 2 years ago. How many did he expelled this time, only 2 of my class were expelled"

thought it was only a ruse to motivate us!"

And the conversation continued with all the other students, some try scaring the first year others simply making jokes about teachers and lighting up the mood. As 8'o clock came around, the students went to class. On her way to class Itsuka saw the pink haired girl that was tinkering with her machines yesterday dragged by a teacher with a yellow helmet. Just by looking at her eyes, you could tell that she had not sleep a lot, her hair and clothes were dirty and there was a smell of oil coming from her. She was complaining about why shower is a waste of time and this time could be spent on taking care of her babies.

Arrived at her class, Itsuka helped Kan with completing papers and distributing class notes. As the students arrived, Itsuka was collecting papers of disparagement of responsibility in case, something would happen during training and they got injured. When every papers were distributed, Itsuka went to her desk. On her way she saw a man reading a manga she liked. She began taking with the person that had a buble speech as face.

"Hi, I am Kendou, I really like this manga"

( ^_^)／"Hi Kendou, I am Manga Fukudashi and I really like Manga, Quite funny considering my name " **(AN:Emoticons appears on Manga face)**

"Nothing strange here, there is someone in our class called Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu and he has an iron quirk"

(*´艸`*)"Ha Ha Ha!, makes me feel better thanks Kendou. By the way you said you like this manga, you can borrow a volume if you want."

"Sure thing thanks Fukudashi"

Kendou took an volume of the manga and went back to her desk. It was a mutliple part manga serie about a boy with crazy hair who values friendship a lot and with the help of his many friends and sometime even previous enemies, he has the goal of becoming the best Insert title of the part.

As the bell rang and the class went silent, Kan began speaking.

"Today, is the first day of Heroic study and for this class, I am assisted by"

"I have come like a normal person through the door." Interrupted the number 1 hero of Japan and perhaps the world

"Interrupting like always but please continue All Might"

" You first need theses" said All Might has he show the hero costumes

" Put this on and meet me in the parking, we are going to Unviersal Studio Japan!"

"USJ stands for Unforseen Simulation Joint. We are going to learn the basic of rescue maneuvers"

The whole class cheered for finally having a hero course, taught by All Might and costumes. Once they put on their costume and went to the bus, All Might made a game to help them know each other and to know the other quirks of the class. But mosty it was pretty much allowing All Might to memorize the names of the students.

"Hey Monoma, I am surprised your costume is so simple." stated Awase

"Yeah I thought you would have something more flashy" added Tsuburaba

"Since my quirk is copy I dont need to stand out" replied Monoma

"I dont think it was possible, Monoma not wanting to stand out" said Pony

"Hey Shoda what does your scouter says about All Might power level" said Manga

"Its over 9000!" answered Shoda has he crushed his scouter. "Oh no, not even 30 minutes and I already have damaged my costume"

Arrived at USJ they were greeted by the Rescue Hero 13. The programm of this moring was to seprate students in small groups and make them alternate between the different stations. Two groups will be at each station, one will be heroes the others victims. those staying at the central plaza will learn about first aid maneuvers and everyhting else needed for a first respondent in case of a catastrophe. Itsuka was paired with Jurota Shishida and Setsuna Tokage. The other team accompaniying them will be Kamakiri, Ibara Shiozaki and Pony Tsunotori.

First exercice, Ruin Zone

Shiozaki particularly shined during this event because of her quirk allowing. Itsuka was also really effective because of her heavy liftitng. Yanagi was effective for reckon before the rescue operation started and with Kodai who can alter her size to reach places otherwise harder to reach allowed her team to complete the exercise pretty fast.

Second exercice Basic CPR

Basic CPR training and moving injured victims . nothing worth mentioning. All students were equal on since no quirks could be useful in this situation. Except Setsuna who can easily ripped of her arm and grow a new one if he gets injured. Itsuka quirk big fist could have helped if there was a giant victim, but all class was normal sized. Kinoko got praised by 13 because he also thought of feeding the injured with some of her mushroom in case they might have gotten hungry and help them relax.

Third exercice Flood zone

Basic lifeguard training and helping people in a ship that is sinking.

fourth exerice Conflagration Zone

It looked like a firefighter training. Nobody had a water quirk to make the exercise more easy

All Might disappeared in the middle of the class. Probably going to save civilians. But the more knowing knew that he needed to rest since he will aslo transform this afternoon for Class 1-A hero battles. As noon came around, 1-B left USJ and went back to class discussing their first hero class during their time at USJ

The rest of the day was uneventful. A normal day with normal classes.

 **Since A class have their training in the afternoon, 1-B will have their Hero studies in the morning. Next time battle training**

 **Bye!**


End file.
